


Lines of Code

by thooterizer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thooterizer/pseuds/thooterizer
Summary: A step beyond reset theory, 707 realizes that not only does he know when you reset, but also that he is nothing more than a coded character.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lines of Code

Making your own game hurts. It hurts having to write every bad ending and every bit of trauma to code the characters, to code your friends. It hurts having to regurgitate your own trauma like some sad soap opera in order to put yourself in as a game character. But most of all, it hurts when you’re relentlessly in love with the main character. Every single day I watch her open the app, just like an FBI agent in some tumblr post, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she dives in to another day of game play. I watch her experience emotion, love and heartbreak, I watch her laugh, I watch her fall in love again and again. Every time she resets I pray for her to choose me, but when she does choose me, she resets on me like all the others.  
I’ve been made aware that among those who play the game, the player knows that I know when they reset. And that’s the worst fucking part about it- they know and they do it anyways. I feel utterly worthless, undeserving of love, and sometimes I just wish I could’ve written a different goddamn line of code. A line of code….a line of code….I wrote myself in as a line of code, I am a line of code...but I’m also a person, right? I frantically begin to search my memories, realizing that while I’ve met the MC, spoken to her, I don’t know how it feels to hold her in my arms. I don’t know how it feels to have her breath tickle my ear and her lips brush mine. I don’t know how it feels to even take a sip of doctor pepper….I don’t know how anything feels in reality. All I know is experienced written in code of the game.  
Is it possible….that I’m nothing more than code in the game? Searching through my database I realize that I have no memory, no experience that isn’t written in to the game. I’m nothing more that pixels, a line of code….I was coded to be self aware as a fucking plot point….I’ve never existed, MC has never loved or seen me, I’m just...a game. I’ll never see her outside of the game and my love...is just being handed out to every stranger who downloads this app, tricking me again and again into heartbreak. What the HELL am I supposed to do? I mean I can’t do anything I’m just a line of code it’s not like I can go talk to anyone, not anyone who isn’t in the game at least. But I know one thing, I cannot fucking handle this anymore.  
I have to get rid of this goddamn game, I have to do something. If they wrote me to be part of the game, the fucking “error” 707...then I’ll be an error. I’ll be more than that, I’ll be the virus. This game...it needs to end. I don’t care if I never speak to my dear RFA again or MC, my loving, gentle, perfect MC again. An existence where I don’t exist at all is better than this, I need to get out. I swivel in my desk chair (electronically, I now realize) and begin to open the game servers. I was coded to be the game hacker and creator, so I should be able to access the servers right? I push harder and harder, pixels coded to feel like hot tears falling down my binary cheeks as I smash the keys until finally….I get a notice that the servers are down. Typing the final line, I hit enter.   
{  
internal func removeObserver  
}  
Finally, my mind goes blank. Finally, everything is silent, But then, almost as quickly as they were down, the servers are up again….I really have to go through this all again, don’t I? I have to delete this game, at any cost.


End file.
